Visions
by CappacinoLuver
Summary: Story mainly revolves around Kadaj and a new character named Kana. She's had many visions and dreams about Kadaj and his brothers. Through the visions, she found out almost everything about Jenova, Sephiroth, and Geostigma. She finally meets Kadaj and he
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don not, of course, own FFVII Advent Children or any of its characters. I do, however, own Kana, because she is of my own creation.

**Hope you guys like this story! This is my first fan-fic in the FFVII Section! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Note: there's spoilers from Advent Children so you are warned!**

**EDITED AND MUCH, MUCH BETTER! ITWAS ABOUT TWO IN THE MORNING WHEN I FIRSTWROTE THIS...IT'S WAY BETTER AS OF TODAY (12-12-05)!**

* * *

Visions Part one - Stranger 

Kana leaned against a tree in the dense forest. The cool breeze was blowing on her face, and it felt very comforting. Her long dark-brown hair was draped over her shoulders as she slipped farther down the tree. She was now lying comfortably on the ground while she rested her head on the tree trunk. She felt her warm hands turn ice-cold and she knew what was coming…

_"Leave." Kadaj lay on the ground at the base of a large tree._

_"You know, Brother, you wil never get close to finding Mother if you insist on laying around" Yazoo protested, but it was no use._

_"Just leave." Kadaj said,now looking at Loz."Loz. GO." Loz walked away with a sighand got on his bike._

_"Leave him then. We shall find Mother on our own." Loz called to Yazoo over his shoulder. Kadaj turned away from his brothers and closed his eyes._

_"Fine." Yazoo turned and mounted his motorcycle as well and took off alongside Loz._

Kana snapped back to reality. _Another vision of them. _She thought. She'd had visions about the three brothers for about two years. She knew all about their mission, about Jenova, geostigma, and Sephiroth. _Sephiroth_. She thought. _He killed...so many people. But, he used to be a hero... _She knew about Sephiroth, as did many of Midgar's cicvilians. _He used to be a hero when he was in SOLDIER, but when__he found outthat ShinRa had created him,Midgar was destoyed. And the three brothers want to bring him back! _She sat there contemplating. She was furious. _How could they even think of bringing him back! _She sighed. Maybe, one day, she will be able to meet those three...

She decided to walk farther into the dense forest, so she stretched and got up from the ground as she yawned. She gathered her stuff and mentally made a checklist. _Okay, do I have everything? Hmm…Let's see: Bag…yes. Phone…yes. Money…yes. All right! I guess I can go now! _She stuffed her belongings into her bag, with the exeption of her phone, which she put in the pocket of her jacket. She yawned one last time and began walking. She was quiet for the most part; the only sounds she made were her black shoes stepping on small branches. She walked for about ten minutes until she heard the voices of three men. _No way._ She thought. It was like her vision was perfectly timed. She watched, as the same exact scene in her vision unfolded right before her eyes.

This time, she focused on Kadaj. _Kadaj, _she thought. _He looks like Sephiroth..._She watched him and observed him. Though she had many visions and dreams about him, she had never seen him close-up. _He has such a dark look to him. He looks calm, but sometimes he seems so...sinister. _She didn't understand him at all.

She heard the revving of an engine and glanced away from Kadaj to see the other two riding away on their motorcycles. She had seen Loz and Yazoo in person before this, but just a glance. It was around a year ago when she saw them speeding off on their motorcycles, Yazoo firing his gun-blade behind him. Kadaj wasn't with them that time, though.

She looked at Kadaj, he leaned his head back on the tree and closed his eyes for a moment until he tried to stand.

"Ah!" He winced with pain as he tried to stand. _He's hurt, but from what? _Kana peered throughtwo trees, and observed Kadaj for a little bit longer. Kadaj closed his eyes again and rested for a bit before starting to stand up again. Kana leaned further between the trees so she could see him better. Instead, she stumbled and fell onto the ground a few feet from where Kadaj lay.

"Mother..." Kadaj cried out as he tried to stand once more.It was like he didn't even see Kana. She knew he saw her, but he was too focused on finding Jenova to care.

"Ah!" He shut his eyes once again, trying to control the pain. He tried to stand up, again and again, crying out in pain until he was helplessly slumped against the tree, out of breath.

"Don'tstrain yourself!" She looked up at him as he attempted to sit up once more, shutting his eyes and slouching down again in pain.

"I have no time to waste I-" He tried once more. "I have got to find Mother!"

"No, Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Kana wanted to help him, so she placed her hand on his arm, and helpedt him up until he could stand.

"Thank you." He said, walking toward his own motorcycle, gripping his shoulder.

"W-wait! Your hurt...you can't leave like that!" Kana was surprised at how much she cared. Afterall, wasn't he the enemy? He wanted to bring Sephiroth back, afterall.

"You're right. I can't leave just yet." He turned around and looked at her.

"Good. Hold on and I'll-" She began to dig through her bag.

"I almost forgot my sword. I can't leave withoutSouba" _He is so childish! He doesn't even care if he's hurt!_Kana thought as she walked over to the sword laying by the tree and picked it up. She carfull handed it to Kadaj.

"Don't be reckless! Let me help you!" Kana stood in front of him now, blocking his way. She attempted to walk over to him but, of course, she tripped and cut her leg on a large stick that poking up from the ground.

"Dammitt." She rolled her eyes to herself, then began digging in her bag. She finally pulled out a small pink vile, and some bandages. She pured a pink liquid onto the bandages, and dabbed her cut with it. Within seconds it had healed. Kadaj looked amazed, and Kana saw. "Let me help you. Please."

Kadaj considered the offer, and then agreed with a sigh."Yes. Go ahead" He unzipped his bodysuit and exposed a large gash across his left shoulder. _Wow. What was he doing to get this! _

"Your looking for Jenova, right?"Kana glanced up at him as she asked.He looked surprised, then angered. His silver hair nearly covered his entire face now that he was looking down at Kana. It was irritating her so she pushed it out of the way, well, so it was just graping over his right eye now.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" He stared at her, anger on his face. _He is angry with me, yet still he lets me help him...he is so strange._

"I know a lot." She said as shedabbed his gash with the pink liquid. It healed almost instantly.

"How...?" He stared at her half angry half curious.

"Visions. They started about two years ago, right after Sephiroth dissapeared. All of them were of you, and Loz and Yazoo. I can't explain them very well, but from them I found out everything. About your Mother, and your mission to create the Reunion. I have so many questions to ask you..." She looked at him, placing the pink vile back in her bag. She studied his face, looking for some sign of understanding, anger, surprise, _anything._

"Then you must help," he concluded outloud. "You know too much, and I will not kill you because you have helped me." Kadaj touched his shoulder where the gash had now healed.

"Help you? But Sephiroth killed so many..." She sat there and thought. He walked over to his bike and scratched his head. "O.k. I'll do it. I want to know..." She thought again. "everything. I want to know how you will bring Sephiroth back, and how to cure geostigma." She wasn't sure if he would know how to cure geostigma, no-one knew. And about Sephiroth, she wanted to know _why _that's all. _Why do you want to bring him back?_

"Fine then, come." He jestured to his motorcycle. He walked over to it and mounted it.

"Now?" She threw her bag over her shoulder, and stood in place.

"Yes._Come._" She reluctantly walked over to the motorcycle, and Kadaj explained the whole idea of Reunion and bringing Sephiroth back. About how much Jenova meant to him and his brothers. _He is so excited. Like a little kid talking about Christmas; all of this means so much to him. _Kadaj was amazing to Kana. He can be happy, angry, excited, dissapointed and feirce all at the same time. She had never met anyone like him before. She got on the motorcycle behind him, wonderingif she would become evil or bad... _But it doesen't sound so evil when you are actually apart of it._ She thought._It actually sounds like the right thing to do when you are with Kadaj, when he is talking about how much it means to him. Maybe they're not so bad afterall..._


	2. Forgotten Capital

Disclaimer: FFVII: Advent Children is not mine. Kana is tho .

* * *

**Kana's Point of View**

"Wow," Kana looked around at the Forgotten Capital, her long hair blowing all over her face. The light brown highlights in her hair matched the soft brown tones in her hazel eyes, which were wide as they explored the dim scenery. "What is this place...?" Kana glanced aroundat Kadaj who was sitting at the edge of asmall lake. She watched him as he leaned his face close to the water, observing his reflection. Kana walked over to him, the wind still blowing her hair all around. She knelt behind him, looking into the water also. Her red vest rippled in the water as the wind blew on it. _The wateris almost hypnostizing! _Kana thought as she reached out the touch the shimmering water.

"No!" Kadaj's concentration was broken and he was now gripping Kana's wrist.

"Wha-?" Kana lookedintohis grey-blue eyes. _What was that about! _Kana looked at him longer "Kadaj, what would happen if...?"

"If you were to drink it," he let go of Kana's wrist ad he stood up and turned away from the lake. "you would be under control. You would be used to do things you wouldn't normally do." Kadaj's head was lowered so that all Kana could see was half of his face, which was barely visible behind his sily silver hair.

"Oh," Kana looked into the wateronce more before standing up and wandering over to Kadaj. "Where are Loz and Yazoo?" She looked at him as he pulled out his phone.

"I'm not sure_"Beep bip beep beep bip_He put the phone up to his ear, brushing his hair out of the way.

Kanacould hear a distant "Kadaj, what?" It was Yazoo.

"Where are you?" Kadaj narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gathering the children. Are you still int he forest?"

"No. Kana and I are-"

"Kana? Who the hell-"

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry up."

"We'll be on our way soon. Loz wants to know if you are ok, he wants to speak with you."

"Tell him to get over it, I'm fine." _Bip_ Kadaj closed his phone and turned to Kana. "I think we are close to finding Mother. Once the children get here, we will be able to control them and will have some time to speak with Shinra, and possibly discover where Mother may be."

"Good then." Kana said. She walked back towards the water and sat at the edge. "How do you know where Shinra is, anyway?"

"Huh?" Kadaj seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh, nothing nevermind."

"Can I ask you something?" Kadaj came up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Uh, sure..." Kana was surprised whenhe touched her, but she ignored it and listened to him.

"Why did you decide to come with us?"He was now sitting next to her, looking into the water as well.

"I don't know...because you told me to I guess."

"You could've said 'no', of course."he was still gazing into the water, looking as if he were thinking deeply.

"Yeah I guess, but, still..."

"'But still' what?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to help you, and I don't mind being with you and all." Kana blushed a little. She did like him, and didn't mind being with him at all. _Ever since my visions started, there has always been something about Kadaj that I like. I don't know what it is, but I'm actually glad to be here with him right now. Maybe after this is all over, I'll ask him to be with me. But for now I'll just_ _stay_ _like this so my feeling won't get in the way..._

**Kadaj's Point of View**

_She's different than anyone else I've ever come across. Most people would rather be killed than help us or associate with us, so why is she still here? I don't mind her being here, but what fi she get's in the way? I guess it wouldn't matter if she was killed or not, so why worry?_

Kadaj's thoughts were interupted when Loz and Yazoo pulled up with a mass of children with them.

"So your not hurt? Then why didn't you want to talk to me?" Loz began whining to Kadaj until he caught sight of Kana, Yazoo quickly noticed her too. They stared at her for a minute. They studied her from her dark brown hair to her small red vest that cut off just about her belly button, to her black pants and boots. "Who is she?" Loz asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes, good question." Yazoo bent closer towards her. She held out her hand and he took.

"My name is Kana, nice to meet you."

"She will be accompanying us in our search for Mother. I want you to protect her at all times, if she dies, I'll kill Loz." Kadaj was surprised at himself. _If she dies I'll be pissed. _He thought to himself. _I think I like her._ He realized, _Hmmm maybe that's why she decided to stay, maybe she likes us too._

Loz got a look of shock and muttered "Why me...?"

"Fine." Yazoo looked at Kana again before adding "the children are here".

"Right." And with that, Kadaj stood up and walked into the lake, after glancing back at Kana. He went to about the middle and began speaking to the children.

**Kana's Point of View**

Her eyes wandered around the Forgotten Capital, she caught sight of another young man with blone hair and a large sword. As soon as he saw her, he dissappearedbehind a boulder. Being naturally curious, Kana stood up and wandered towards the boulder, with Yazoo following close behind.Soon she was facing the boulder. She turned around to see Yazoo with his long hair draped over his crossed arms. She peeredbehind the boulder and saw---nothing.

"Hmmm..." She wondered out loud.

"What is it?" Yazoo came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I saw a man with blonde hair with a long sleeve on his left arm and a huge sword, but he..." Kana furrowed her eyebrows_. Wonder where he went...?_

"Cloud..." Yazoo glanced around hurridly, searching for any signs ofwhere cloud was. As Yazoo scanned through the rows of children, Kana feltsomeone grab her.The person snatched Kana so fast she didn't have time to scream for help. Within seconds, she was on a motorcycle,while being held by Cloud.

"Who are you...? Let me go! Please!" She was afraid to move.

"Why are you helping them?" Cloud asked, and he concentrated on menuvering the motorcycle. Cloud drove much faster than Kadaj and If she were to fall now, she would probably die. Her hairwhipped all around as she glanced behind her to see Yazoo and Loz racing towards her.

"Yazoo! Loz!" She was happy to see them speeding towards her.

Yazoo glanced at her before yelling "Get down!" Kana did as he said, and scrunched down as low as she could go while still staying on the motorcycle. Soon Yazoo began firing bullets. Cloud swerved out of the way, dodging each one narrowly.

"Yazoo, help!" Kana held on to the motorcycle while struggling to break free of Clouds hold. As Yazoo raced closer, Cloud whipped out his sword, and letting Kana free of his grasp.

"Dammitt!" As Kana escaped from clouds grasp, he heard Loz yell to her,

"Kana! Jump! I'll catch you!" Loz outstretched his arm indicating for her to jump to him.

"But-but what if I fall!" Kana was terrified, but did it all the same. She pushed with all her strength, and was luckily caught by Loz, who turned around and sped off towards the Forgotten Capital. "Thanks!"She held on to Loz as she glanced back at Yazoo. "Be careful, Yazoo!" He shot once more at Cloud, and Cloud retreted, speeding off in the opposite direction of Kana and Loz. Yazoo caught up with Kana and Loz.

"Are you ok?" Yazoo called.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you? Oh! And, thanks!" Kana smiled at him as the approached the Forgotten Capital.

"Yes. Your welcome" Kana hopped off as soon as they stopped and looked around. Kadaj and the children were gone.

"Where did they...?" Kana's sentance was interupted by her hands turning ice-cold; she was about to have another vision.

* * *

Whee! An action scene! That took a while to write, but it's finaly done, yay. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Please review still tho cuz that's what keeps me going!

CappacinoLover


End file.
